Capacitor dividers and voltage regulators are well known in the art. FIG. 1 shows a capacitor divider in a conventional voltage regulator. Regulator 100 includes a capacitor divider 110 which includes high and low capacitors 120 and 130 coupled in series between two voltage sources V.sub.pp and V.sub.ss. The common electrical node between high and low capacitors 120 and 130 is a divider output line 140 which is an input line to comparator 160 and carries a varying voltage of V.sub.div. A reference line 150 having a reference voltage V.sub.ref asserted thereon is the second input line to comparator 160. Comparator 160 asserts a signal onto comparator output line 170 which is coupled to a control gate of transistor 180 which has a source coupled to V.sub.ss and a drain coupled to V.sub.pp.
Maintaining a constant capacitive ratio (k) of the capacitor divider 110 as defined by equation 1 improves the performance of capacitor divider 110 and regulator 100. EQU K=C1/(C1+C2) (1)
where:
C1=Capacitance of high capacitor 120, and C2=Capacitance of low capacitor 130.